Okehampton
Okehampton is a town and civil parish in West Devon in the English county of Devon. It is situated at the northern edge of Dartmoor, and has an estimated population of 5,700.WDBC : West Devon Facts and Figures. Westdevon.gov.uk. Retrieved on 2012-07-15. History Okehampton was founded by the Saxons. The earliest written record of the settlement is from 980 AD as "Ocmundtune", meaning settlement by the Ockment, a river which runs through the town. It was recorded as a place for slaves to be freed at cross roads.Okehampton Town Council. Okehampton.gov.uk. Retrieved on 2011-03-05. Like many towns in the West Country, Okehampton grew on the medieval wool trade.The medieval wool trade. World Timelines. Retrieved on 2011-03-05. Notable buildings in the town include the 15th century chapel of St. James and Okehampton Castle, which was established by the Norman Sheriff of Devon, Baldwin FitzGilbert(d.1090).Some Descendants of the BRIONNE Family Related to George Washington 1st US President. Washington.ancestryregister.com. Retrieved on 2011-03-05. Feudal barony Okehampton was the caput of a large feudal barony, which at the time of the Domesday Book was held by Baldwin FitzGilbert. After his death in 1090 the tenure of the barony is obscure for the next twenty years after which it was held by the heiress Maud d'Avranches until her death in 1173, which passed to her daughter, Hawise de Curci (died 1219), who married Reginald de Courtenay.Sanders, I.J., English Baronies, Oxford, 1960, pp.69-70, Okehampton His French possessions were confiscated by the French King Louis VII, but were given, together with the marriage of his daughter Elizabeth de Courtenay, to his youngest brother Peter I of Courtenay. The Courtenay family rebuilt Okehampton Castle, until King Henry VIII seized the lands and had Henry Courtenay, 1st Marquess of Exeter executed for treason in 1539.OKEHAMPTON CASTLE profile at Pastscape.english-heritage.org.uk; retrieved on 5 March 2011. Presently, the castle is owned by English Heritage and is open to the public during the summer season. The town is also home to the Museum of Dartmoor Life, which has received notable visitors such as Prince Charles. Political representation Okehampton elected two members to the Unreformed House of Commons. The Reform Act of 1832 abolished its representation as a rotten borough. Military presence There is a substantial army training camp on Dartmoor which can be reached via Okehampton, and is commonly referred to as "Okehampton Camp". It is managed by the Defence Training Estate, and used by a variety of military units, including the Commando Training Centre Royal Marines (CTCRM), Lympstone, Devon, and many cadet training units. The Ten Tors event is run by the Army each year in early May from Okehampton Camp.Ten Tors 2011. Events.exeter.ac.uk. Retrieved on 2011-03-05. Sport The town's football team,Okehampton Argyle, is a non-league club which was established in 1926 after the original side, Okehampton Town, disbanded. The club competes in the South West Peninsula League which sits at Steps 6 and 7 of the National League System; four leagues below the top division of non-league football, the Football Conference.[http://www.okehamptonargylefc.co.uk/about.html Okehampton Argyle] Okehampton Argyle The town also has a rugby club, Okehampton RFC, which is believed to have been founded in 1884.[http://sites.google.com/site/okerugbycom/history Okehampton RFC] Google Travel links Okehampton's location at the edge of the moor means that it has always been a route centre. The A30 trunk road now bypasses the town. Okehampton railway station is on the former northerly rail route from Exeter to Plymouth via Tavistock. The line from Exeter remains open for freight traffic to and from Meldon Quarry, two miles (3 km) west of Okehampton. In summer, and at weekends throughout the year, the Dartmoor Railway operates a heritage railway service between Okehampton and Meldon Quarry. In 1997, Devon County Council revived a passenger rail service from Exeter, on summer weekends only, in an attempt to reduce motor traffic to the national park. As of March 2010 there were plans to reinstate a daily service terminating in Exeter.Joint, Laura. (2010-03-29) BBC – Okehampton to Exeter railway line back on track. BBC News. Retrieved on 2011-03-05. Okehampton is served by various bus services from Exeter, Bude, Newquay and Tavistock. First Bus service X9 links from Exeter Bus station via Exeter St Davids to Okehampton and then to Bude. Other services from Exeter Bus station include the 510 Western Greyhound service via Exeter St Davids, which continues to Newquay. Nearby settlements Okehampton is surrounded by many smaller villages and towns. Notable examples are the villages of South Zeal with its ancient burgage plots, granite thatched cottages and Dartmoor Folk Festival; Belstone, noted for its location on the very outskirts of Dartmoor and links to Agatha Christie's The Sittaford Mystery ; and Sticklepath which has an annual Fire Show on Bonfire Night, 5th November. Other nearby villages and settlements include Folly Gate, Northlew, Jacobstowe, Bridestowe and Sourton. References External links *Okehampton Town Council * *Bus Timetables Category:Dartmoor Category:Towns in Devon Category:Ancient Roman forts in Devon Category:Post towns in the EX postcode area